


Pour contrer la grisaille

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this one, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Falman se considère lui-même comme quelqu'un d'ennuyeux, qu'en penseront les autres ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour contrer la grisaille

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Une fine équipe de bras cassés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371996) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Pour contrer la grisaille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Watteau Farman, Jean Havoc (des filles)  
>  **Genre :** un peu déprimé  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Matière grise »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 675

Watteau Farman n’est sans doute pas le meilleur parti qui soit. Ni pour intéresser quelqu’un ni peut-être comme ami. Il est bien placé pour le savoir, lui qui sait tant de choses. Et il se trouve lui-même pas intéressant.  
Qu’a-t-il pour lui ? Le miroir est impitoyable : pas grand’ chose. Les cheveux poivre et sel alors qu’il n’est pas si âgé que ça, la mine terne. Le comportement plat, il apporte environ zéro centre d’intérêt à ceux qui l’entourent.  
Il a de la cervelle à revendre, c’est vrai, mais pas si utile que ça non plus. Et puis, en général, les gens n’aiment pas trop qu’on en fasse étalage devant eux de toute façon.  
Ennuyeux ennuyeux ennuyeux.  
Il est bien intentionné, ça, pas de souci : gentil… mais fade.  
Il n’a même pas pour se racheter le côté mignon de Fury ; il a passé l’âge depuis longtemps, il n’a plus d’excuse à son manque d’expérience. Il n’a pas non plus le mordant de Breda ; il a de la mémoire brute mais pas forcément de capacités d’analyse hors du commun.  
Alors quoi, il peut faire juste pitié ?

Il tombe des nues quand Havoc l’invite à venir prendre un verre avec lui en quittant la caserne ce soir. Lui et juste lui. Les autres sont occupés ailleurs, apparemment. Pour servir de bouche-trou ? Farman est certain qu’on ne le considère par franchement mieux que la cendre qui tombe des cigarettes, alors…  
Pourtant Havoc a l’air de tenir à ce qu’il vienne. Si Farman est un tas de poussière, Havoc est une flamme. Peut-être qu’il a besoin d’un faire-valoir à qui se comparer ?  
Quand il y a du nouveau dans sa vie sentimentale, c’est à lui qu’il vient en faire part. (Apparemment, Breda a mis le hola, il ne veut pas savoir ; Fury est considéré par tous les autres comme trop jeune pour ça ; le Colonel et le Premier Lieutenant, on ne leur en parle simplement pas.)

Farman sourit malgré lui. Bah : tant pis, quelles que soient ses raisons, au moins il l’aime bien malgré tout. Et puis c’est réciproque.  
Peut-être qu’il représente juste quelqu’un de plus pathétique que lui, que ça donne envie de le prendre sous son aile. He bien, il lui sera reconnaissant de ce temps qu’il lui accorde, voilà tout ! Il prête une oreille compatissante quand Havoc se mêle de lui raconter ses frasques en ajoutant  
J’espère qu’un de ces jours ça s’arrangera pour toi aussi !  
Et qu’il a l’air de le penser sincèrement.  
Heh. Peut-être bien que sa caboche trop pleine raisonne de travers et qu’il se soucie réellement de lui, après tout.  
Du coup, il éprouve le besoin de s’excuser auprès de Havoc. Pour n’importe quoi.

« Je veux bien vous aider à trouver une copine, moi, mais je n’en suis même pas capable pour moi !  
\- Bah, c’est pas grave. Allez oublie ça. Pour ce soir on s’en tape.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment ! Au diable les filles juste pour ce soir, trinquons simplement ensemble. On est potes après tout et faut savoir en profiter ! »

Et c’est déjà beaucoup. Il ne va sûrement avouer en plus qu’en fait, il espère plutôt que ça ne s’arrangera pas si bien que ça pour Havoc, histoire qu’ils aient encore l’occasion de se plaindre ensemble.  
(Farman ne croit pas que, à force de se côtoyer, d’être l’un pour l’autre une présence familière et réconfortante, un soir de déprime, Havoc proposera de se consoler ensemble faute de mieux. Ça serait complètement délirant. Mais voilà, les rêveries, c’est difficile de s’en débarrasser…)


End file.
